dystopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
The Weapons of Dystopia :Weapons. No FPS can be without a good selection of weapons, especially once one considers the fact that that the third letter in the acronym stands for SHOOTER! :D .. So what sort of mass destruction can you cause with Dystopia's arsenal? The truth of the matter is that we don't know a whole lot about Dystopia's arsenal. It's one of the aspects of the game that the Developers have decided to keep pretty quiet about. This may be for the best as the weapons are likely to change so much that it might be pointless to even tell us much about them. There are a few weapons we ARE fairly certain about, and you can find out all about them here! ---- General Weapons Info :There are some basic things you need to know about the weapons of Dystopia before we jump right in and check em out. To begin with, each Augmentation class has four(4) primary weapons to choose from, as well as a standard sidearm and possibly some miscellaneous equipment(Grenades? Welder?) to choose from. Currently, all of the weapons are known, though are subject to change at any time. We also know the melee weapons available for both the Medium and Heavy Augmentation Classes while the Light we do not(The light may end up using the Katana as well). :The weapons of dystopia thus far are seperated in availability to certain classes (light,medium,heavy) the damage of these weapons increases just like the players class does , example: Light Class has access to a sniper rifle and is meant to be more stealthy whereas a heavy would have access to heavier weapons such as a Rocket Launcher while the mediums are the average of the two with weapons such as the Assault Rifle. Unfortunately specific weapon information such as general Accuracy and Damage are unknown at this time, though we speculate it to be something of a median between Counter-Strike and HL2:DM. Here are some quick references: * Added damage per hit for some weapons as based on most recent stat info: http://dystopia-mod.com/tmp/dys_stats2.htm (damage is assumed body shot, also assumed that headshot damage isn't taken into account for the averages as the AR damage-per-hit always came out to be 15, for example). Facts * Four unique guns to choose from for each class. * Standard Sidearm(Machinepistol) and Unique Melee weapons for each class. * Miscellaneous equipment available such as grenades. * The Light has the games only Sniper Rifle. * The Heavy has some seriously awesome firepower. * There are some powerful melee weapons too! * We know that two to three headshots with a weapon like the Assault Rifle or perhaps the Machinepistol will bring most opponents down. * The games perspective is set to be First-Person only, even during melee confrontations to avoid silly bugs and gameplay issues. ---- Assault Rifles, Rocket Launchers, and Sniper Rifles, oh my! :Here you will find a list of the CURRENTLY KNOWN weapons of Dystopia. Since weapons are fundamentally one of the more crucial aspects of game balancing for just about any mod, the devs have decided to keep the arsenal shrouded in a veil mystery and intrigue. For this reason, it's entirely possibly half the information here is partially or totally incorrect. However, we like to think we have a lot of this stuff figured out.. :) :The list goes in order of Light, Medium, then Heavy weapons, followed by miscellaneous weapons. :Also on the topic of weapons - the way in which weapons fire will not be impacted at all by movement, including sprinting and crouching. So, there will be no counter-strike crouch lameness, nor will sprinting players be harmless due to having no ability to aim (IRC information). ---- Machinepistol (Standard sidearm) A fully automatic pistol, probably fairly inaccurate. Formerly thought to be restricted to only the Light class, it has been revealed that it will be available to all classes. Machinepistols tend to be small and compact and have high recoils due to the lack of compensators and a Stock. The Dystopia Machinepistol.. We'll have to see. It is the standard sidearm for all classes. * 10 damage a hit. ---- Claws (Light) The lights melee weapon, very little known about this weapon * 30 damage a hit (most likely boasting a fast attack speed). This weapon was pulled from the demo. It did not appear in the full version. ---- Shotgun (Light) The shotgun in Dystopia is a large beast(Or so the model the light holds in the media section would let on), and rumored to be quite kick ass, belonging to the Light Class. If the feared and revered shotgun of Dystopia belongs to the weakest class in the game, what does that say about the other weapons? Long live the shotgun! The shotgun holds 6 shells. The primary fire is single-shot and its Secondary a double-shot, just like the HL2 shotgun. ---- Boltgun (Light) The boltgun is a flechette type weapon which fires a projectile capable of pinning players to the wall. The projectile also discharges an electric pulse which supposedly makes bodies humorously jiggle after being shot. Expect this to be a favorite. * Bolts discharge electricity 4 seconds after being shot. This this happens when you DON'T hit someone, and the bolt sticks into a wall or floor, so you could potentially use this gun as a spam/cover weapon. * Stat averages show around a 60-70 damage per-hit for the boltgun, but since it does splash damage on discharging there's no "perfect" amount known. The high amount for one person's stats was 77, which leads me to believe it would do 80 damage a hit before discharge (since it'd be a pretty in-the-middle amount between mk808 and ion cannon/laser rifle). All speculation though. * It most likely will be easier to land shots than the HL2 crossbow, accuracies were very high in stats for this thing (although that could be due to the discharge's splash damage). * It comes with a clip of three, which are loaded individually like shotgun shells. ALSO: This weapon acts similar to the grenade launcher in the fact that there is a ricochet to the projectiles. If the angle of incidence is low enough, then the projectile will bounce off the ground (i would imagine less than 45 degrees). So far i've only been able to have it bounce twice before it pins to the wall. ---- Laser Sniper Rifle (Light) In the Gamestah review, the existence of this weapon was unveiled, and designated to the Light Aug Class. No FPS can exist without some form of long-range, accurate, 'sniping' weapon. In HL2:DM, it's the Crossbow/Magnum. CS has a plethora of long-range sniper rifles, and even in DeathMatch, fast paced games such as UT2k4 or Quake, there is always some form of high-accuracy weapon designed for much more precise and often long-range shots. Sniping can become an art unto itself in FPS games, and we have no doubt Dystopia's Laser Sniper Rifle will be no different. To use the Laser Sniper Rifle, the player will have to charge it up. It takes about four seconds to get to full power, but it is usable before that. While charging, there is a red beam visible to all players. It will also make a distinct noise if you lack the Sound Suppressor. Overcharging the rifle will drain it of power. In addition, the laser that it fires will be highly visible. It will be easy to trace the blast back to its source. To compensate for these disadvantages, the rifle will be extremely powerful. It can take out a heavy in a single headshot when charged enough. You can use stealth while holding a shot, and there is a reticle without zooming in so it will be able to be used close range (but it won't do much when a medium/heavy gets in your face). * A huge 118 damage per-hit average, with some players peaking out at around 125. Completely variable however, as it's a charged weapon. A fully charged headshot will kill anyone, and will turn a light player into chunks. ---- Katana (Medium, Light) It's a katana. You hit people with it. Currently, both the Light and Medium classes use it. Moving left, right, or forward with primary fire will cause the katana to swing left, right, or forward. Secondary fire will allow you to block incoming katana blows. * 60 damage a hit as light, 90 as medium. ---- Assault Rifle (Medium) This thing is beefy. It has a high rate of fire, good accuracy, and plenty of ammo. Assault personnel prefer this weapon to any other in going into unknown situations. It is useful at virtually any range, so it's hard to go wrong with this thing. * Clip of 40. * Is one of the only weapons that has a cone of fire that gets bigger as you fire rounds - however the RATE of fire also increases, which makes it interesting as a "rush in" weapon since the accuracy wouldn't matter as much if you're getting nearer to someone, and the rate of fire would go up while you're firing... * 15 damage a hit. * As a small example of the cone of fire on this thing, the first 3 bullets will be perfect accuracy before it starts to spread. * If you zoom in, using Secondary Fire, the weapon switches to bursts of three. ---- MK808 Semi Auto Rifle (Medium) Used by the Medium Augmentation Class. It will be a more accurate weapon than the Assault Rifle, giving the Medium some of the range that the Light has with the Laser Sniper Rifle. One individual MK808 round does much more damage than a single round from the Assault Rifle. * 50 damage a hit. * Clip of 8. * Zoom with Secondary Fire. ---- Grenade Launcher (Medium) The grenade launcher is the perfect spam weapon. Pick up plenty of ammo, and just start lobbing them like baseballs in your foes' general direction. Its green balls of death can do tremendous damage if you know how to use them, but be careful! The grenade laucher is excellent for mid-range fights, but you would be better off with a katana in close quarters. The grenadier can be extremely vulnerable to the light's shotgun. For defending a doorway or taking out a small room, the grenade launcher is the perfect weapon. * Primary fire launches a green ball o'doom that will explode four seconds later. * Using secondary fire after firing a nade will cause it to turn orange and explode on the next bounce. ---- Fatman Fist (Heavy) The heavy's melee weapon. Actually a cybernetic replacement arm. It acts more or less like a battering ram capable of sending players flying into the air. It can take down most players very quickly. The limitation of the weapon is of course the very slow movement of it's wielder, though we don't doubt there will be plenty of Heavies running around bashing people with their giant Battering Rams all the same. * 120 damage per hit. * An interesting point, if you hit any physics object with the Fatman Fist it will send it flying. ---- Minigun (Heavy) This thing is a legend. Forget the M249 of Counter-Strike. At close range, you can eliminate an enemy in less than a second. Of all the Heavy's weapons, this is the one most useful for crowd control. A Heavy's minigun can mow down a crowd of enemies like nothing else. You can indeed silence this puppy with the Sound Supression Implant, allowing the opposition to only hear the crashing hail of richochets bouncing off the wall behind him along with his blood splatters. Expect this to be a favorite. * Clip of 100 * Has spin-up and spin-down time. Holding secondary fire will spin the weapon up to be ready to fire instantly, but the spin is clearly audible to anyone with a pair of speakers or headphones. The noise is, of course, eliminated by the Sound Suppressor. * Average damage from last playtest was 17 per hit. It scaled widely per player though, going from 11 to 20+ for some players averages. Not sure why this happens, but it does lead to the minigun being deeper in use than other guns as obviously there's a reason some players damage average per bullet was higher than others. ---- Rocket Launcher (Heavy) The "panzerfaust" of dystopia, this thing does massive damage. One rocket will destroy anyone but a fully armored Heavy. There is a rocket cam on the weapon that shows you where the rocket is going to help you guide it, as in Half-Life 2, to its destination. * The rocket launcher will have a safety mechanism, that does not allow a rocket to be fired if you are too close to your enemy. * Fires one rocket at a time, with a reload time of 15 seconds. ---- Ion Cannon (Heavy) The Ion Cannon is the Heavy's answer to the shotgun. It is a hitscan (instant hit) weapon, but the damage decreases over a distance. One close blast to take out a Light, and two for a Medium. * 110 damage a hit average from last revealed stats. ---- Spider Grenades The spider grenade is the best nade in the game. It looks very much like a black mechanical spider and it belongs soley to the Heavy Augmentation Class. Once thrown, it unfolds into it's spider form where it then chases after players and explodes near them. They DO have a small ammount of HP and can be shot and blown up in emergencies. Leading is recommended if you shoot them because of the unlaged hitbox code. * 66 damage average from last playtest (obviously scales as I'm sure it's got variable splash damage). ---- Frag Grenades The standard grenade. Carried by the Medium class. You will be able to cook this grenade by holding down Primary Fire, but don't do it too long or it'll blow up in your face! Getting used to the nades should not be hard for anyone used to the grav nading in Half-Life 2. EMP Grenades These babies belong to the Light Class and are a very strategic item. Basically, once they explode nearby an enemy, that person temporarily loses the ability to use ALL Augmentations, both active and passive, as well as screwing up the victims' visual display to a degree, giving a stealthed character a nice advantage. This weapon will likely be one of the more influential strategy weapons of Dystopia. ---- Summary/Thoughts :Mainly, the devs have been trying to keep each class with "one close hitscan, one range hitscan, and one projectile", to cater to the different types of players for each class. Even though the "types" are definable, the weapons are still very unique all in all. There are a lot of opportunities for strategic use of weapons with the varied arsenal available.